<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matrimony by FrenchGirlx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451101">Matrimony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchGirlx/pseuds/FrenchGirlx'>FrenchGirlx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emma (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchGirlx/pseuds/FrenchGirlx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being obsessed with the most recent film adaptation of Emma, I needed an outlet so here is the story picking up from the engagement of Emma and Mr.Knightley being announced to their aquaintances.</p><p>I have a lack of expertise on what the language should be, but I'll go with what feels right. Feel free to make suggestions in the comments.</p><p>I will keep updating the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Knightley &amp; Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matrimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Engaged to Mr. Knightley? Emma, my dear, how could I not see it coming? But indeed I could not. Mr. Weston is this not the happiest of news,'' cried Mrs.Weston.</p><p>''Such relief, all that business with Frank, I was quite worried you’d had your sentiments hurt Miss Woodhouse,'' said Mr. Weston, looking like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.</p><p>''I assure you Mr.Weston, my reaction was only due to a false belief of someone else’s affection for Mr.Churchill. I shall be glad he has found happiness with Miss Fairfax,'' said Emma.</p><p>The butler entered the room with some letters for Mr. Weston dragging him out of the ladies company to manage matters of business. His face clearly happy and relieved for his dear friends newfound happiness.</p><p>Now alone, Mrs. Weston was keen to aquire for more details. ''I cannot believe it, yet I do not doubt you both always held highest regard for each other, I do not know of two people in midst of more disagreements than yourself and Mr.Knightley.''</p><p>''I might be ignorant on the matter, yet I do believe from observation, that is not so unlike many married couples'' remarked Emma.</p><p>''A wicked comment, yet not untrue. But tell me, my dear, have you long felt affection for Mr. Knightley?''</p><p>Emma was unsure of how to answer, taking a moment to observe her shoes, perfectly shined. Almost ready to speak Emma opens her lips, yet then closes them again. Such an impossible question that she herself has not fully figured out. ''I suppose there has always been affection. It is so hard to say, I've known dear Mr.Knightley for so long. Long before it was appropriate to consider romantic affection.'' Emma pauses, stands up and looks outside the window considering. ''I do remember, when Isabella announced her engagement thinking she should have chosen the elder Mr.Knightley, as I found him to be more handsome. But that was a childish idea.''</p><p>''It appears you were meant to be'' beams Mrs.Weston</p><p>Emma's lips curl in happiness. ''He has always been dear to me, but he has been like family. Yet, as I saw him what I thought to be courting Miss Fairfax, I must admit, a jealousy I couldn't explain panged in my chest. I did not want to see it for what it was. And then, at the ball, we danced. There was no mistake to be made, it was as if electricity ran from his hands to mine. I could see no other in the room. I could not look away from his eyes. His piercing blue eyes, I see them as soon as I close my eyes.'' Emma pauses and closes her eyes. ''I did not know such feeling existed. I felt like I was about to fly or burst, I could not tell you which one. Yet, I did not know if he felt what I was feeling. If he could see me, vain and arrogant Emma he'd always berate, as someone he could ever fall for. No one sees my failings as clearly as he does ''</p><p>Mrs. Weston coughs on that, alerting Emma out of her daydream. Grin on her face, Mrs.Weston says, ''Of course it would be Mr. Knightley to prove you wrong, you shall be a married woman indeed.''</p><p>''He'd better be the only one to ever prove me wrong,'' laughed Emma and Mrs.Weston joined in. Soon after Emma left to go and bring the happy news to the new Mrs.Martin. It did not take long until all of Highbury was buzzing of the most exiting new match.</p><p>Having filled her duty and given the news to all her closest aquaintances, Emma was feeling quite tired when she could finally return home and change for supper. For supper and for being in Mr.Knightley's company once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>